


Let Your Private Emotion Come To Me

by plikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Kissing, No one saw this coming, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Tikki and Plagg take pity on Marinette and Adrien when they least expect it. Surprise!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 18
Kudos: 316
Collections: Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir One-Shots Holiday Edition, Miraculous Ladybug and Cat/Chat Noir Reveal





	Let Your Private Emotion Come To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I wanted to try writing a Christmas story and here it is! It's a bit early, because I won't have much time before the holidays. And I already had the idea so there was no reason to wait. I hope you like it and of course, have wonderful holidays!

_When your soul is tired_   
_And your heart is weak_   
_Do you think of love_   
_As a one way street_   
_Well it runs both ways,_   
_Open up your eyes_   
_Can't you see me here,_   
_How can you deny_   
_It's a private emotion that fills you tonight_

_And a silence falls between us  
As the shadows steal the light  
And wherever you may find it  
Wherever it may lead  
Let your private emotion come to me_

_(Ricky Martin & Meja - Private Emotion)_

She was doing it for him, she kept reminding herself, but she couldn’t exactly pinpoint the moment it had become nearly as much about her too.

It was her memories of last Christmas that did it. The way his face had practically lit up when he’d seen her then. He’d just looked irrationally happy to be fighting an akuma, a Santa Claus akuma, on Christmas. The only logical reason she could think of was that he’d just preferred that to any other thing he got going that night. Which was beyond sad. 

And then, when she’d casually asked about his plans for this Christmas, and the way he’d literally frozen for a second, she’d seen grief clouding his eyes and a hint of anger as he grit his teeth. And then it was gone, a smile, albeit a fake one, replacing it. With an assurance that he’d have a pretty normal Christmas ready at hand. Her heart had broken for him. 

So she’d suggested this. A late night patrol, after dinner with her parents would be over. She needed to be with him for a while, to make sure he wasn’t as lonely and miserable as she had a feeling he would be if she didn’t intervene. He’d practically leapt at the offer, the last confirmation she’d needed that this was the right thing to do. 

Not that he really needed a special reason to be happy about seeing her, she knew, but he’d been doing a pretty good job of acting completely friendly around her recently. Which was great. Fantastic. Exactly what she wanted. Right? She had to keep repeating this and she’d probably convince herself. They were friends, they were partners. And he needed her, as a friend. Also, it wouldn’t be an ordeal for her, she loved spending time with him. It would be no trouble at all. 

Well, it would have been if it wasn’t for the snow. She’d really failed to consider the possibility of snow. Which was strange, since it was Christmas, so snow was like obligatory? Not really, not with the strange weather in recent years, but it was still everyone’s secret wish. Snow for Christmas. To make it feel extra cosy and pretty and… romantic? Scratch that. Anything but that, she quickly backtracked. 

The main feeling associated with the snow that night was cold. She really wanted to be at home, under a thick blanket, with the heating on full blast. But she couldn’t abandon her kitty like that. She’d survive half an hour in the snow, right? She really hoped so.

And then she arrived at their meeting place and the smile he greeted her with was like an open flame, warming her up and drawing her in. Uh oh. She was in trouble, because there was no way this was all about the snow and cold. She needed to focus.

“Merry Christmas, Chat!” she said with the best cheery voice she could muster.

“Merry Christmas, m’lady,” he said and she melted. He didn’t call her like that so often anymore. She should be glad, right? But now it seemed was an exception, because the way he was looking at her and the serene smile on his face, it was all for her. And she’d missed it so much, she realised with a jolt. She’d missed feeling like she was the only person in the world for him. Which was selfish, she scolded herself. It was what she wanted and what was right. 

She dropped that thought as she saw him smiling as he watched the snowflakes doing their crazy little dance in the air around them. This was why she was here. To make sure he was smiling and not sad on this day. He deserved that.

They stood in companionable silence for a bit, with only the sound of the snow swishing around them. No words were necessary. They both had what they needed, it seemed. Marinette felt a smile tug at her lips at the thought. Maybe she was done with pretending? Maybe she didn’t want him to suppress his feelings too. She wished there was a way to tell him that. That it was ok. That she wanted this, to feel what he was feeling. And maybe it wasn’t necessary to say it. Whatever it was between them that night, they both felt it. 

And then the snow lost its romantic connotations once again. The wind blowing the snowflakes in their faces and going through her suit as if it was nothing more than a sheet of paper. She shivered and threw her arms around herself to try and keep any remaining warmth near. Could she do this for a little longer without freezing to death, she wondered. And then her eyes moved to Chat and she had that light-bulb moment that almost made her laugh out loud. Who was she kidding anyway? She knew what she needed to do.

“Chat, come here,” she said, trying to keep her teeth from chattering. 

He was beside her in an instant, a questioning look in his eyes. Which only grew wider as she threw her arms around him and pulled him as close to her as she could. 

“M’lady?” came his surprised voice. And then, “Oh. You’re trembling.” he said, wrapping her in a tight hug. “I was so stupid. I should’ve realised you’d be cold in this snow. We’d better go home now,” he said apologetically, but a hint of disappointment rang clear too. 

“Shh,” she said, burying her face against his shoulder. She already felt better. His warmth seeping into her, her trembling easing and stopping completely within a minute. Who would have thought that it was snow they needed to bring them together like that? 

“We should get going, really,” he whispered, but didn’t pull away from her. And she was grateful. It felt so good. Then why was he trying to end it?

“Why are you in such a hurry? I would have thought you’d jump at the chance to have an excuse to hug me,” she said, teasingly. 

She felt him stiffen, then his hold on her tightened. 

“You have no idea,” he said, his breath warm on her neck. “But I usually get this far only in my dreams.”

The way those simple words left his soul bared for her was the last straw. She’d had enough. She was done with running from her feelings. With waiting for the right moment. Or being afraid to admit that a moment was right. This was it. It was now or never. She wanted this. He wanted this. Did anything else matter?

She pulled back slightly, but still not leaving his warmth. She just needed to look at him and gauge the distance right. She didn’t want to embarrass herself by kissing his nose or something like that. 

“Do you believe in Christmas miracles, Chat?” she asked softly. He looked at her in confusion, but she didn’t give him a chance to say anything. Because in the next moment she was kissing him. Not his nose. His lips. Properly kissing him. She thought she’d felt warm in his arms before, but when she kissed him it was as if lava was flowing through her veins. It was like a spark had been lit and grown into an inferno just by the mere touch of their lips. And when he kissed her back, she felt like she was about to faint. It was such an overwhelming feeling. Because just like he did everything else, he didn’t hold back this time too. He held her so tight he lifted her in the air, bringing her even closer to him, like he couldn’t get enough of her, couldn’t get close enough fast enough. He needed more, she needed more. 

The air around them felt so electrified with desire that Marinette could imagine hearing the snowflakes sizzle when they got into contact with it. She didn’t want it to end. The rational part of her knew it was just one kiss. She could always kiss him again and again and again when she’d gotten some air. But the other part of her, the needing, wanting part, didn’t want it to stop even for a second. 

But it had to. They’d used up their oxygen supply pretty quickly in their frenzy to get as much of each other as possible in one go. So panting and fighting for breath, they separated. Just a little. The air between them turning into white vapour while their hearts kept beating frantically. 

And then, just as their eyes met, with them about to share their amazement and wonder over what had just happened, something else happened. Quite a big something. Their masks and suits were there, just as they expected, and a blink of an eye later, they weren’t. Just like that. It was no longer Ladybug and Chat Noir locked in a heated embrace. But Marinette and… Adrien?

Marinette gasped, wondering if her eyes were playing tricks on her. If they were, it was quite cruel. She’d just admitted defeat, accepting her feelings for Chat, practically giving herself to him. And now this? But no, it was no trick. She blinked again and he was still there. Staring at her in… amusement? 

Before they could say anything though, they were interrupted by a squeal. 

“Surprise!” 

They both turned their heads towards the voice, taking in Plagg and Tikki, who were grinning, looking very pleased with themselves.

“What happened?” Marinette somehow managed to say.

“It’s your Christmas present! Me and Plagg decided you’ve had enough. So here you are. No more secret identities, no more hiding,” Tikki said, making it sound so simple, so logical.

Marinette turned towards Adrien, who was still holding her tightly, their faces impossibly close. 

“Um..” she said. 

“I agree,” he said and smiled. He didn’t look shocked, not even a bit surprised. She didn’t know how he could be so calm in such a moment. She felt like her world had turned upside down. But… this wasn’t because she found he was Chat, she realised. Her world had changed irrevocably the moment she’d kissed him. This added to it, but it wasn’t the main thing. She’d already accepted she was in love with the boy behind the mask. Him being Adrien was just a bonus. And it made so much sense. If she’d been in love with him already as Adrien, was it any surprise that she’d found it so hard to resist him as Chat? They were the same person after all.

“Why now?” he asked, his eyes still locked on her. 

“Well, with the earth-shattering revelation Marinette had this evening, there was no reason for us not to do it right this second,” Tikki explained. 

Marinette felt her face catch fire. Tikki could mean only one thing. She tried to open her mouth and say something but found that she couldn’t. 

“What do you mean?” Adrien asked, his eyes on Tikki now. 

“She realised she loves Chat. Wasn’t that obvious?” Tikki said matter-of-factly, not noticing Marinette’s red face. A squeak from her brought their attention back to her. Great. Just great. 

“Tikki! I would have preferred it if I was the one to tell him that,” she hissed. 

“Oops,” Tikki said, “Sorry. Of course. Well, we’d give you a moment then,” she added and dragged Plagg out of sight. 

“Call us when you need to get down from this roof!” Plagg called to them. 

And then it was just them. And the snow. And the quiet. 

“So…” Adrien prompted.

“Well, you already know,” Marinette said, pouting. 

“I wouldn’t mind hearing it from you though,” he said, trying to fight a huge grin off his face and failing. She continued pouting. 

“Would it help if I say it first?” he asked gently. She didn’t reply, which he took as a “yes”. 

“I love you, Marinette. M’lady. Both of you. All of you,” he said so earnestly, so softly, that Marinette felt her eyes mist over. 

“I love you, Chat. Adrien,” she said, her voice breaking as she said his name. His real name. 

And then they were kissing again. Starting right where they’d left it off earlier, but with renewed vigour. And they were no longer feeling the cold. 


End file.
